


Metronome

by Aziria



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet, Growing Up, M/M, Magic, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:37:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria
Summary: Some people have soulmates, some don’t and some people lose theirs.





	1. Fate:The beginning of summer.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: other than the plot and any oc's I don't own anything.
> 
> This is my first fanfic ever for this fandom and for this shipping, and I must admit this is one of the weirdest ships I’ve ever shipped. Also this is Billdip so… if you don’t like that then I guess you clicked the wrong fic.
> 
> There won’t be any underage sex(I’m not comfortable writing that) maybe some sexual situations but nothing too explicit.
> 
> Anyways I had this idea in my head and I just had write it, I adore A/B/O dynamics and soulmates so I decided I should just use both tropes. My writing isn’t the best and lets not start with my drawing skills, I still hope you enjoy this first chapter.

 

 

“Their hearts beat as one but when one of them stops the other keeps beating for the both of them” The annoyingly familiar voice recites.It’s a sappy line from the _Soulmate Monthly Magazine “_ that's so romantic” well that's just how she is, I'm used to her obsession with soulmates.

 

“ Really?, I mean it's not like it's the hundredth time you've said it” if you only count how many times she's said it today of course.The newest issue came in the mail last week and Mabel is still obsessed with an article on curious facts about soulmates.  Like how their hearts synchronize even before they realize they are soulmates.

 

“But aren't you excited Dipper, we get to  see those famous seers that can tell you about your soulmate!” Another one of her recent obsessions, the annual fair that is celebrated in the small town of gravity falls, near the castle, surrounding the town a gorgeous forest (it looked gorgeous on the photos I found online and the ones our parents showed us).And we were also going to meet our grunkles.And grunkle Ford will teach us magic, that's the thing I'm actually excited about.

 

And thus here we are, riding a bus towards the small town of gravity falls.

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **α**

The rundown shack in the middle of the woods looked just as old and shabby as it had been in the pictures our parents showed us. Grunkle Stan picked us up at the bus station and took us to the shack in the outskirts of the town

 

We settled into the attic, spacious, dusty and pretty much empty except for two beds and some boxes.

 

Mabel said we would just have to make it look more homey and it'd be perfect.

 

“Hey Dipper”

 

“What?” I say,absentmindedly thumbing through my book.

 

“Aren't you excited?” I look up, she's flipping through the pages of a magazine, one of the many magazines on soulmates she owns.

 

“Excited” I look up, I am excited  because Ford said he'd train us even if we couldn't really use much magic before our second genders presented.But I don't think that's what she's talking about.

 

“Yeah, because tomorrow is the carnival and we'll get to ask the seers about our soulmates don't you want to know what your mark means?” Her voice raising a bit clear excitement laced in it, looking up at me with a big smile.

 

“I guess…” I hesitate a little when answering because i'm not sure.

 

Mabel was born with the name“Pacifica” written neatly on her wrist like a bracelet, but I, all I have is a zero on my nape and Ursa major on my forehead but my parents didn't feel any magic coming from it so they doubted that was my soulmark, my hair long enough to cover the both of them the zero on my neck  and the constellation on my forehead. “ I guess I want to know but what if they can't read it, most people get a name or last name even a nickname but a zero?” I say a little exasperated but trying not to raise my voice too much, I don't want to wake up our grunkles.

 

“Ohh Dipper I'm sure the will be able to read your soulmark and they'll tell you that your soulmate is a wonderful really attractive person” Mabel always the positive one of the two.

 

“Yeah, I hope” If these seers don't know who my soulmate is I wonder if I'll ever find them. Soulmate magic is ancient and some marks are said to be protected by it and not even the best seers can read it. I read somewhere that the way seers are able to tell who your soulmate is and even how they look or where they are is by reading the magic on your mark.Most seers unless they are very powerful or the kind that just have random visions, have to touch you to see your future and to see your soulmate the must touch the soulmark.

 

“Just be positive!” She beams and it makes me smile, yes it'll be fine I'll be positive.And anyways even if it turns out I don't have a soulmate then that means I'm free to find someone on my own.

 

Who needs people other than your family to love you unconditionally.Who needs someone to share their magic with, someone to take care of and to care for you.

 

I don't

 

Certainly.

 

See positive.

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **α**

The place is crowded tents all around a couple of amusement rides scattered here and there.The smell of all kinds of foods  permeating the air.Mabel is carrying a cotton candy, huge and pink.

 

Grunkle Stan came with us but I'm not quite sure where he is right now he told us he'd give us three hours to do whatever we wanted and then later we'd reunite on the parking lot and go home.

 

Mabel wants to find the seers first she's said it as soon as we got off the car and grunkle Stan muttered something along the lines of _fucking scammers,_ though he's an actual scammer selling expensive potions, charms and amulets, that are pretty much useless in the “Mystery Shack”.

 

“Dipperrrr I don't see it anywhere” a high pitched whine full of frustration.

 

“We'll find it just calm down” I'm sure we will and it'll be easier if she stops whining about it “look we should just look around, enjoy the fair and we'll probably find the seers, let's split for an hour we'll reunite on that ferris wheel over there and if we still any find it we will look together again”

 

“Ok, yeah great idea! I knew you were the smart twin”

 

“And you are?”

 

“The alpha twin of course”

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **α**

 

I walked around for a bit but didn't find anything not like I was actually trying, I spent most of the time inside a place that sold antiques books, amulets, weapons.I got a couple of cheap books all of them about  either magic, spells or creatures and I got a new cap with a blue pine tree on it, I really like it.

 

 Oh and though I didn't find the seers it seems Mabel did. As soon as she saw me she came running towards me carrying a ….pig...and then pulled my hand and started explaining how today it was her lucky day because she found the seers and a familiar.

 

“So you found them and a pig too?”

 

“Yes! This is waddles, my familiar!” the little pink creature just oinks happily.

 

“Right...and the seers?”

 

“This way, just follow me!” Her voice overly loud and it's not like I have a choice but to follow her because she is still holding my wrist in a mildly painful tight grip.She drags me through the crowd just going on about how her and waddles will be a perfect team once she can fully use her magic.

 

We walk through a slightly less crowded area and there are less tents and stands here.

 

“Come on Dipper! We're almost there” A couple of steps away is a blood red tent with a small line of people outside.

 

We walk towards it and I can feel dread settling in my stomach I want to throw up and I don't know why. I have a bad feeling.

 

“I'll go in first “ Mabel declares.

 

“Sure, no problem” I feel nervous about this whole thing for some reason so it's fine by me.

 

The line gets smaller and Mable is next the uneasiness is still there and I feel like passing out or throwing up or just running away, or maybe doing all three.

 

Mabel is talking to her pig about how her soulmate is going to be absolutely amazing and they'll be a big happy family.Mabel is really positive about this all, but there's a name right there on her wrist not a dumb zero.

 

“Next” it startles me distracting me from my thoughts, a tall hooded figure stands at the entrance of the rent his robe the same blood red color of the tent.

 

“Here Dipper you take care of waddles” Mabel holds the pig out for me and out of reflex I take him from her outstretched arms.

 

And just like that I'm left alone, well not completely alone.

 

“So it's just you and me buddy” waddles just oinks.

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **α**

 

“Dipper!” Mabel's overly excited voice snaps me out of my thoughts, she takes Waddles the biggest happiest smile I've ever seen on her face

 

“hey, how was it?”

 

“”Great! I”

 

“Next!” Before Mabel can say anything else we are interrupted.

 

“Go Dipdot we'll talk after this”Mabel smiles.

 

“Ok then I guess I'll just go in”

 

I go in and the same hooded man leads me inside to a small room with candles all around and a small table covered with a black cloth and an armchair the same color on one side while there's a small cushioned stool  across it. Sitting in  the armchair is a small young woman her hood down the light of the candles illuminating her pale face, she has bright green eyes.

 

“Welcome take a seat”

 

“Hi” I'm nervous, very.

 

“It's ok sweetie just take a seat” she seems to notice my nervousness but continues smiling and I sit before I pass out.

 

“Hi, so i'm Dipper and umm I want to know about my soulmate” I would like to know about other things too but the soulmate thing is a priority, also I kinda want to do this before I start having second thoughts.

 

“Like most people” she chuckles “ Dipper,where is your mark?”

 

“It's on my nape” I'm afraid, afraid that she'll look at it and say that just like the dumb birthmark on my forehead there's no meaning to it.

 

“Ok, then just stay there and relax” she is still smiling probably to make me feel reassured, but it doesn't help.She stands up and in no time she's behind me, I feel every muscle in my body tense up “Dipper I need you to relax and let me do this, you want to know who your soulmate is don't you?” Her tone still friendly.

 

“I, I do. Yes I want to know” No, in reality I don't because I'm afraid, I love getting to the bottom of things, people say I'm naturally curious, but this is different , it feels different “ ok just let me” I take my cap off and carefully lift the hair on my nape with one of my hands to let her see the mark.

 

“Oh, interesting”

 

“Yeah, a zero, no name or last name or a nickname, just a zero”

 

“It's okay soulmate magic is a real mystery, maybe this person is called Zero” her tone seems encouraging, her positivity reminds me of what Mabel said “ Now I'm going to touch your mark to try and read the magic, is it fine?”

 

“Yes, yes just go ahead” it's now or never.

 

I feel the pads of her fingers touch what I assume is the mark, the touch is tentative at first and then she's pressing them down gently against my nape, a sudden tingling sensation that starts in that spot and spreads throughout the entirety of my body, I feel myself shiver.

 

After several seconds the seer gasps, it doesn't sound like amusement or anything of the sort more like fear, like something horrible just happened.

 

“What's wrong?” I ask, whispering fearfully.Damn. something just went wrong it seems.

 

“Honey, stay here, just give me a minute I'm going to get someone to take a look at this, ok?” Her tone isn't like the frightened gasp a second ago instead is apologetic, like she pities me. After a second I stop feeling her presence behind me and her footsteps are loud, that or there's just too much silence.My head hangs low, staring at my knuckles that have gone white, I didn't even realize I had clenched the fabric of my shorts it probably happened when I heard her gasp.

 

I'm scared, I'm so, so scared. Frightened, it's the  kind  of fear that comes  with uncertainty.The kind of fear that makes your heart stop and then start beating again like it’s about to get out of our chest.

 

What feels like an eternity goes by and finally I hear footsteps echoing in the dark, still too loud, way too loud.Like the sound of my heart beating violently.

 

“Hey Dipper, this is Master Ingram, I need him to touch your mark and  check something, is it alight?”

 

“Yes” I whisper nervously. Without exchanging any more words I hear quiet footsteps and then there's the feeling of someone standing behind me again, the tentative touch of fingertips against that spot on my nape has me clenching the fabric of my shorts with a little more strength with all the strength I have left in me. The touch turns into a gentle press and then the tingling comes but  this time I'm not just nervously anticipating an answer this time I'm dreading it because now I'm sure I don't want to know.

 

And suddenly, suddenly there's pain, like my skin is burning under that gentle touch.I want to scream but the sound won't come, caught in my throat.

 

It stops.Just as suddenly as it started.

 

“Dipper” it's the woman her voice small,unsure “We’ll tell you everything afterwards but first can we check something else?”

 

“Can't you tell me what is wrong first” I'm scared but a little irritated at the same time, that feeling of burning  isn't normal as far as I know and the fact that they won't tell me anything is driving my irritation up.

 

“I promise we'll tell you everything but please just let us do this one thing” she pleads, why won't the other talk, this Master of hers.

 

“Fine, get on with it” I don't try to mask my distrust or the irritation that's turning into anger. Seconds later there's a hand pressing on my forehead lifting my bangs to press against the skin, pressing on the birthmark and there's tingling again and warmth but not a pleasant warmth, it doesn't burn, it just feels weird.It lasts an eternity and then it's gone, there's no one behind me.When I look up beside the young woman there's a man his head covered by the hood of his robe, unlike the woman's his is black, his skin pale much like the woman's,I'd say he looks around 40 but I'm not sure and it doesn't matter anyways.They both look at me with barely masked pity specially the woman who looks awfully apologetic too.

 

“Dipper” it's the man, a deep, thick voice, strong and sure and yet it's laced with a sort of weird sadnesses.Silence fills the room for a few seconds and then he's talking again “I am deeply sorry but delaying this won't change anything, unfortunately it seems your soulmate is dead”

 

Dead.

 

My soulmate.

 

Dead.

 

I'll never get to meet them.

 

It's fine.I’m free to find someone on my own.Who needs a soulmate right.Not me of course.

 

Not me.

 

“ But who were they?! How did they die?! Why didn't I feel it?!” You are supposed to feel when your soulmate dies even if you don't know them.

 

“They died before you were born” The man says.

 

Right of course, that makes sense.I stand up because I don't want to hear anymore.I can't.

 

“Thanks” I'm trembling, it's thanks to  my palms being pressed against the table that I don't fall because I don't feel like I have any strength in my body.

 

Okay. Deep breaths Dipper. Deep breaths.

 

I start walking away, small slow steps, I want to throw up.

 

And then someone grabs my arm,it's the woman, I realize after turning my head to see who is trying to stop me, the grip isn't strong so I could just shake her off, but I don't.

 

“Please” I mutter, I don't have the strength for this.She let's go.

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **α**

 

Outside the sun is as bright as it was minutes ago and the noise feels like it's worse but everything seems too loud just like it did back there and Mabel and grunkle Stan are standing there, Mabel carrying her “familiar”, grunkle Stan probably found her and decided to cut short the three hours we'd stay here.I hope, I can't stay here anymore.

 

“Dipper!” Mabel's loud voice filled with as much joy and energy as ever.

 

I don't say anything and just approach them quietly.

 

“Dipper” this time is quieter, too quiet for her an do wonder if I look as terrible as I feel.

 

“Kid you okay?” Grunkle Stans gruff voice is quiet too, he's worried.

 

“M’fine” I mumble quietly.

 

“Ok...let's go Dipper” my sister gives me a small smile and takes my hand and squeezes reassuringly.We start walking, heading to the car I suppose.

 

I hope, I don't want to be here anymore.

 

I feel terrible.

 

I still want to throw up.

 

“Dipper!”

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **α**

 The ceiling of the shack is the first thing I see when I open my eyes. How did I get here?.

 

“Dipper?” It's Mabel.

 

“Hey”

 

“Hey bro-bro, so umm are you okay” She probably wants to ask what happened but seems hesitant.

 

“I’m fine,I just needed to rest” I don’t want to talk about it, Mabel and my grunkles will pity me and do things to try to cheer me up.

 

I’m fine , I can't be sad for someone I never even met.Someone I will never meet.

 

“Then let's go have dinner,I made pancakes!” with lots of glitter I suppose, but I don’t feel like eating right now let alone Mabel’s insane glitter covered dishes.

 

“I’m not hungry, in fact I’m a little nauseous, I think I should just sleep” I try to reassure her that I’m fine and Mabel insists but I manage to convince her that tomorrow I’ll be fine.

 

And somehow tomorrow comes, and then the next day and now today is an entire week after saying that _I’ll be fine,_ but I’m not.

 

I keep telling myself it’s dumb , suffering for someone I never even got to know, isn’t it pathetic?

 

I’m lying in bed my head hanging off the edge when someone knocks the door.

 

“Come in!” it’s probably my sister.

But it’s not, it’s actually Ford.He closes the door behind him but doesn't make a move to get closer so I decide to stay in bed too.

 

“Hey kid” Fords a little stiff around us, Stan says he’s a genius and doesn't know how to act around people sometimes. He makes a couple of spells, artifacts and charms that Stan sells in the Mystery Shack, the ones that actually work not the useless overpriced crap that Stan sells.

 

“Your sister and Stan have been worried about you, so...I brought something that might cheer you up” He’s carrying a book of sorts” Wow straight to the point it seems.Mabel and Stan have been coming here asking for my help with mundane stuff or asking how I am or if I want something, probably to distract me and talk to me about this and that before asking if something is  wrong “Look, I’m not going to pry, you seem like a smart kid so I’m sure you’ll figure it out on your own, in the meantime...Mabel told me you like mysteries so…” He puts the book on a box on the floor.

 

“You should try going out kid, though if you do please do come back before sundown and don't wander too deep into the forest at least not alone, I also discourage to actually try to find the creatures mentioned in the journal” He gives me a small lopsided smile and leaves.

 

 **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **αβ** **Ω** **α**

 

The sun is high up in the sky but the trees block most of it so it's nice and cool under their shade.

 

After walking a bit I found a nice spot to read in, a pretty clearing with flowers that Mabel would be delighted with, a nice tree to sit under and enough light to read comfortably.

 

I started reading the book back home and I  was immediately interested, apparently it’s a redacted version of one of Ford's own personal journals, he published it as a helpful guide for aspiring adventurers interested in the town’s magic.After skimming through a couple of pages I decided that it may be worth it to go outside, a good distraction and an opportunity to see if I can catch a glimpse of some of the friendlier creatures that can be encountered in the less dangerous parts of the forest.

 

 

Ford’s book is filled with detailed facts and information on all sorts of creatures and it seems they can all be found here in this forest, of course he did say to not try and venture that deep on my own and I had to be back home by sundown.

 

The clearing is quiet and peaceful, a cool breeze that makes the summer's heat bearable.Indeed a perfect spot to read in, even nap but falling asleep here is potentially dangerous.

 

I let the book absorb me in it's pages but decide to be on alert just in case.

 

CRASH!!!!!

 

The sound of something hitting the floor makes me look up, it seems a couple of steps in front of me a figure lies inert between the flowers and grass.

 

Getting close might be dangerous but that could also be someone that needs help and though I'm not as altruistic as Mabel my conscience would probably nag me for a while if I don't at least check what's up.And to be honest I'm really curious to see who or what just fell from the sky.

 

I approach warily, my book under my arm, and up close I realize it's a person lying there , or at least it looks like one, it seems to be a male around 17 or 18 maybe?He's lying face up, the guy has pale blond hair almost white I'd say, light brownish skin, he is all sharp angles and high cheekbones,he's lean and tall,actually ridiculously tall, how tall would he look standing up next to him?

 

 Mabel would definitely be all over a guy like this.

 

I kneel beside the unconscious guy and put my hand on his chest hoping he's not dead but also that he doesn't wake up right this second because it might be weird being in this position with a stranger.

 

Ok there's a beating heart there, so the guys probably not a vampire and he's alive too.

 

I put my index finger under is nose.He's breathing.Cool.

 

I slide my hand under his head to check if there's any blood,nothing,that's good. His hair is really soft though.Ok let's not get sidetracked here.

 

The fall must have hurt, anyways, where did this guy come from? it's not likez**Z people just fall from the sky like that.Anyways I can't really heal any injuries

 

The guy groans small and pained and I'm close enough to hear it. “Uhh hey I'm going to like roll you over because this works better if I touch the spot more directly so don't panic or anything” I put my hands on his waist and try pushing  gently,I just need him to be on his side “if you hear me and can like lay on your side that would be great, I'm not going to like hurt you or anything” I try and maybe the guy’s too gone to really care so he rolls and lays there face down, ok this works.

 

“This is going to be very weird but I need skin on skin contact so don't freak out” this is going to be way too weird but I'm doing a good thing, I hope “please” I add before lifting the guys jacket and shirt up to bunch under his armpits. Then I press my palms to his back and let the magic flow, it feels natural and I don't even have to think about it,a faint pale blue glow spreads from the point where my palms are pressed.

 

A moan of relief slips from the stranger, ok this is working, I let it spread to his neck and lower back because I don't know where it hurts.

 

“Ughhh what?!” For a moment I'm afraid he's going to stand up and push me away but he just stays there and makes a pleased noise.

 

“Oh you woke up!, Umm I'm just taking some of the pain away I can't do much more” I say sheepishly.

 

“Uh huh, that feels nice” he says

 

“Feel better?” I'm pretty much done “Actually I think it's done unless it still hurts somewhere else?” I take my hands off of him.

 

“I'm good, just going to lay here a little more, give me a second”

 

“Right you do that, uhh not to pry or anything but how did you end up here?” I ask and maybe I should have phrased the question differently.

 

“How did I fall on my ass?” He chuckles without much energy “ I was practicing levitation but it's still a little hard”

 

“Oh… right of course” I process what he just said “You can levitate?!”I practically scream. It's not something everyone does and the for the people who can  it takes a lot of energy to just levitate stuff but trying to do it with a person is Insane.This guy must be crazy powerful.

 

“Yeah, yeah I know I'm amazing don't need to get all loud kid” he says and there's a hint of irritation in his voice.

 

“Right of course, sorry but not many people do that”

 

“S’okay kid, I'm pretty amazing” he slurs “I'm gonna try and get up” my cue to take my book and stand up and put some space between us this is a stranger after all.

 

He stands up and indeed this guy is tall but like freakishly tall.

 

“Thanks kid” he grins, big sharp canines showing. And now that he's standing up and conscious I notice his eyes, big blue bright eyes, they're beautiful.I’m mesmerized by the hypnotic blue glow of those alluring orbs “You can take a picture kid, it'll last longer” the stranger snickers playfully.

 

“Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, it's just youreyesarepretty" I blurt the last part and realize my mistake a little too late, my face feels warm, actually hot, burning.

 

“Whoa, kid that's an interesting color” he's smirking “you're all red, Pinetree, thanks for the compliment”

 

Pine Tree?

 

“Umm so who are you anyways” I say a little irritated by his teasing.

 

“Geez,drop the pout kid. I’m Bill” he extends his hand out to me, I'm hesitant because this is a stranger after all.A stranger named Bill it seems.

 

“Dipper” I take his hand and shake it then let it go just as abruptly.

 

“I don't bite kid, anyways what type of name is Dipper?” It's a nickname a actually, but he doesn't need to know that.

 

“The name of a constellation and mine”

 

“Yeah yeah Ursa major, whatever.What is a kid doing here alone anyways you're like what 8?” Jerk.

 

“I'm 12 actually”

 

“Ok, ok sorry Pinetree, thanks for the help, it doesn't hurt anymore that's a pretty neat trick you got there especially  considering you haven't presented yet” I feel myself getting a little warm again, people comment on how Mabel and I have pretty strong magic for our age, but it from this annoying stranger who seems to be pretty strong himself gives me a sense of pride.

 

“Thanks” I say sheepishly clutching my book tightly.

 

“What do you have there Dipper” he pops the P's.

 

“A book” I deadpan.

 

“Uh, uh smartass, and what is the book about anyways?”

 

“ it's just about monsters here and stuff”

 

“Oh, now that's interesting I've seen a couple of cool things here, this forest is said to be one of the most magical places

in the Kingdom perhaps even the world”

 

This guy apparently knows a thing or two “Wait so you've been into the depths of the forest it's said to be really dangerous”

 

“Nothing's too dangerous for me Pine Tree”

 

“You just fell trying to levitate”

 

“Well yes but that's different I can still manage a couple of dirty beasts” he sounds a little insulted.

 

“Whatever, I wish I could explore but it's way too dangerous so I was told not to venture too deep on my own” I sigh “ and disobeying is not an option since I'm actually sure something out there can kill me if this book is right”

 

“Then you could come with me next time” What?.

 

“Wait, like really you're not teasing me!”

 

“You wound me Pinetree, I wouldn't tease such a nice kid like you, besides you did help me today, think of it as my way to thank you besides it's a little boring and lonely being here on my own” So he's serious, he's still grinig but it doesn't seem like he's teasing me, I really want to explore this forest and I think this guy could  definitely handle a few creatures, but  he's a stranger.

 

“I thanks for the offer it's really cool but...” this is a great opportunity but I can't just trust him that easily.

 

“I get it Pinetree, I'm a stranger after all, so let's get to know each other, I'm bored and it's still early” he starts walking towards the tree I was sitting under and I follow him without thinking about it.Perhaps a reflex of sorts.

 

He sits down under the tree and pats a spot on the ground just beside him.

 

“I…” I shouldn't even be here, I should've ran when he woke up, then again he doesn't look dangerous.

 

“Come on Pinetree I don't bite” he grins showing huge pointy canines that don't help in reassuring me.

 

“ Right…” but this is a good opportunity, I'm a lot more curious about the forest now that there's the possibility of exploring it and I'm also curious about who this person is.

 

So against my better judgement, I sit down beside Bill under the cool shade of the tree .

 

“So...how old are you?” I start with something simple because I really don't know what to ask”

 

“I'm 15” Really?! I thought this guy was way older than me “You look surprised, did you think I was older?”

 

“Yeah” I say sheepishly.

 

“Ok it's my turn to ask” he says,tone excited, reminding me a little of Mabel in how full of energy he seems to be “So Pinetree you're not from around here are you?”

 

“I'm not, just came for the summer” Being here beside him and not worried about him dying and a little less nervous with him being a stranger I realize there's something about the way he smells, strong,spicy,like cinnamon and a little sweet too and there something oddly comforting about his scent.

 

“Oh cool, I'm not really from around here, not the town I live a little more in the direction of the castle” The shack itself is on the outskirts of the town a little farther from it is King Cipher's castle, it is said the castle was built here due to the high concentration of magic in the area not too far from the castle there are a few bigger shopping centers and stores and mansions in which some of the richest most influential people in the country live.Is Bill a noble of sorts?.

 

“Ah I'm a merchant’s son” he answers my unspoken question “Which is why I would appreciate it if you keep this a secret, I’m not supposed to leave home but it’s suffocating being there all day” He groans.

 

“I’ll keep the secret” Parents always tell their kids not to obey if someone tells them to not talk about them, but this guy is not a creepy pedo or something so it’s fine.I guess “I’ll keep the secret as long as you don’t do anything fishy”

 

“Chill Pinetree I won’t,I promise” He grins mischievously “Let’s make a deal” he moves so he’s sitting on his knees facing me and stretches his hand outs towards me.

 

“It’s fine dude, no need” He doesn't seem to care and stays there his hand still outstretched.Ok, then if that will stop him.

 

I move to face him too sitting in the exact same position and stretch my hand, he immediately takes it and suddenly there’s fire.

 

Fucking blue flames.

 

Fuck.Fuck it.I knew this wasn’t a good idea, I shouldn’t have trusted him.I try to get my hand back but his grip on it is tight.Damn it.

 

It hurts, my hand it’s burning.This guy won’t let go.it hurts…?But it doesn’t really, and that’s when I realize that the flames are still there but they're just warm, they feel nice actually, in fact my hand is in perfect conditions.I look up and this Bill guy seems to be holding back laughter.Bastard.

 

“You!” And I don’t know what else to say other than that,these guy has a sick sense of humor it seems “You should've told me!” Asshole, I’m kind of mad.

 

“Calm down Pinetree, man you should've seen your face you looked so scared, and now you are all red” He’s laughing now,jerk “Hey don’t look at me like that Pinetree, I can control my flames make them burn if I want to or not, but don’t worry I wouldn’t hurt such a cute nice child” I hate him.A lot “I’m sorry I just wanted to show you a net trick since you seem to be into magic and stuff”

 

“I’m leaving” I mutter and get up.

 

“Hey don’t be like that Pinetree” I’m already heading in the direction of the shack, I’m not all that angry now, and I’m mostly intrigued by how powerful this guy might be, specially considering ge must have presented not too long ago which means his powers aren't fully developed, hence the practice.

 

“I’ll be here tomorrow at the same time, you better be here” I shout, walking away.This summer might get better.

 

Yes this will be a good distraction.

  
  
  



	2. Fate: The first summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper has nightmares, loves, gets rejected and grows fond of jerks, a particular jerk, all in one summer.

The weather is just as good as it was yesterday the summer heat bearable thanks to a cool breeze in the forest. And Bill is late, I decided to wait for him when I got here then 5 minutes passed and became 10 and before I knew it half an hour had passed.

I got out of the shack around 1 PM so it's still early plenty of time to explore or just stay here and read, the sun is high up in the sky. I could go back or I can just stay here, I already went through the trouble of coming all the way might as well stay since the weather is great and this is a great spot to read in also it takes me an entire hour to get to the shack walking, so I’m just going to enjoy the peace and quiet on my own.

I shouldn’t have trusted that jerk, but whatever, I wasn’t really expecting the guy to show up, I hoped he would since his offer was actually really convenient for me also I’m trying my best to just forget...stuff, it’s better if I don’t even think about it, really, it’s dumb. So yeah it was a great opportunity but whatever.

Ford's book is quite interesting, there are some really scary things mentioned here as well as some that are quite bizarre like the weremaids. It would have been really cool to actually get to see most of them, not all of them though, there are things I hope I never get to see.

If I don't get to see anything this summer then I'll just read all 3 of Ford's books yesterday he said he'd give me the rest later, maybe he'll take me exploring some time.

“Pine tree, Oh Pine tree!” suddenly in a sing-song voice there's that dumb nickname “Where are you Pine tree!” The voice gets closer “there you are!” there standing in front of me is Bill.

“You're late”

“Sorry, sorry” he doesn't look sorry at all “Don't be like that Pine tree, I swear I didn't mean to, really Pine tree” he makes puppy dog eyes at me or at least attempts to.

“Stop calling me Pine tree, my name is Dipper”

“But Pine tree totally suits you!” I really don't know how it suits me but whatever, arguing with him would be counterproductive, I'll just let it go “So let's go Pine tree I'll make it up to you by showing you a really nice place”

“fine let's go” I get up and put the book in my backpack.

“So cold, not going to ask how I am”

“No, let's go, you said you'd show me a nice place so take me there”

“Hmm, bossy, not cute kid, not cute at all” he starts walking and I follow suit.

“Good, I'm not cute, I’m manly”

“Of course you are” he walks in front of me and I don't feel the need to catch up to him, so I just walk silently behind him. I also don't feel the need to reply to his sarcasm, so I don't.

We walk in silence for a while through the trees under the summer sky, the sun still high up when something I've meant to ask Bill comes to my mind “Say Bill... can I ask you something?”

“You're already asking me something” I frown not that he can see me “Just kidding Pine tree, I'm sure you're pouting, come on, fire away”

“Ugh you're insufferable, but whatever” I sigh “I wanted to ask you

...not that it matters or anything just curiosity...are you...are you an alpha?”

“Oh! Pine tree that's a pretty personal question” No is not, though people don't usually ask they just assume, and I'm sure this guy is an alpha I just want to see if I'm right.

“Are you going to answer or not”

“You know Pine tree curiosity killed the cat but to answer your question, yes I am in fact an alpha, just presented a couple of months ago” hence the magic practice, I guess.

“But satisfaction brought it back, and I'm satisfied”

“You're interesting kid” he says and keeps walking, it seems he won't elaborate so I keep waking too.

Time passes and we're still walking, when I check my wristwatch I realize it's been an hour already, I've been looking around every now and then but it's still just a forest with a few normal forest creatures, the only change is that the more we walk the more trees, and the darker it gets.

Suddenly something pops out from the bushes.

“What's that” as the creature gets closer I get a better look at him “A platypus?” except it's fur is plaid.

“Mhh?’’ Bill turns to looking the direction the platypus just came from “Oh, that's a plaidypus” say what? “They're harmless they just like to steal food”.

It does look harmless, not that I believe Bill but I'm curious to see this little guy (or girl, I don't know) up close. I take my backpack off to rummage through its contents and produce the half of a PB&J sandwich.

“Here buddy” I offer the sandwich to the little creature, it starts approaching cautiously.

“What are you doing?”

“Trying to get a closer look” I reply

“Seriously kid, I say it's harmless and you decide to feed the thing?”

“Yes?” The creature is still eyeing me suspiciously, or as suspiciously as a platypus can.

“Ugh whatever, suit yourself, those things smell terrible”

The creature is getting closer, slowly and cautiously, when it gets close enough to my outstretched hand he snatches the food and runs away just as fast.

“See? Like hell that thing is going to approach you, they're hunted for their fur so they don't really trust humans” Bill says and before I can say anything he continues walking.

“Whatever, are we close yet?”

“Yeah, just keep walking kid, and no more feeding the wildlife”

I don't reply and just continue following Bill, I'm a little tired already and I don't have any idea where we're heading, which is actually pretty scary. I’m walking with a stranger in the woods and I don't even know where he is taking me. The thing is I actually feel a weird sense of safety with him, but I can't trust him, not yet.

Though we're not that deep into the forest, it's pretty dark in here considering it's still daytime, the thick canopy of the forest blocking most of the sunlight.

It's when we get to a to a beautiful glade that he stops, the grassy meadow covered by the thick canopy of the trees and though some light manages to pass through the thick canopy it's a little dark in here.

“So…” I don't know why I was brought here or where I am.

“See Pine tree this is a very popular spot among pixies and they're among the friendlier harmless creatures in this forest” I've read about pixies, small, mischievous pretty little creatures.

“So where are they?”

“Hiding, I might have threatened them before for trying to play a prank on me”

“You threatened pixies?” I don't even know the guy but it doesn't even surprise me, he looks like the kind of person who'd do that “No, let me rephrase that, why did you threaten them!?”

“I told you, they tried to pull a prank on me!” He whines “But I have a plan to make them come out”

“Which entails?”

“Threatening them!” He looks proud of his plan.

“Of course you'd say that!” I throw my arms in the air in exasperation “I have a better plan”

“I’m listening”

“A peace offering” I have a couple of scraps of some pretty fabric Mabel used to make puppets or something, they are clean so I thought they'd make nice emergency gauzes or tourniquets, just in case.

“Are you going to feed them too?”

“No I’m not, where are they supposed to be?”

“Hiding in the trees or bushes, I’m sure”

“okay” I take a couple of steps further into the grassy meadow and take my backpack off. I rummage through it to find the scraps of fabric, take them out and decide to leave the backpack in the ground by my feet “okay, so I don't know if you understand me or if you can hear me” because maybe Bill is playing a prank on me or something, maybe there are no pixies here and Bill just wants to make look stupid, I don't really know him, but I wouldn't put it past him.

“They can hear you loud and clear Pine tree, they can understand you too”

Bill says amusedly.

Whatever.

“So I know this jerk here threatened you but I promise nothing will happen while I'm here, I would really, really like to see you and learn about you, so if you could please come out that'd be great” I could have phrased that better but I'm a little nervous “I have an offering” I raise my hand a little stretching my arm out with the fabric on my palm.

Time passes, a couple of seconds maybe and nothing, did Bill actually trick me?

Then there's a sound small and high-pitched, a ringing like a bell. Perhaps…

And then there's a small ball of light, the blue glowing in the shade cast by the canopy of the forest.

A pixie…?

It approaches slow and careful much like the plaidypus and when it's close enough I can distinguish a small humanoid creature, smaller than Mabel's dolls.

The pixie hovers close to my hand looking back and forth from my palm to my face assessing the situation, I suppose. It finally decides to trust me and steps on my hand, I barely feel her feet and she weighs nothing, it takes one of the scraps of fabric to inspect it. After a couple of seconds, she flies away carrying the scrap of fabric, then she disappears behind a tree.

“Can we try my plan now?” Bill says chuckling.

“No, no threatening”

“You're no fun”

The pixie comes back, the blue ball of light reminds me of a star, behind her a couple more balls of light emerge, like a colorful star cluster, their pale glow in the dark shade of the trees. As they approach I hear, quite clearly and louder, the bell-like sounds they emit, according to the legends that's their language.

“Horrible, Pine tree I regret bringing you here I absolutely hate the annoying sound these little pests make”

The pixies seem to hear and understand because they stop and don't try to get closer.

“Bill, shut up” I say a little irritated because I had finally managed to make some progress with gaining their trust “He doesn't mean it, besides I promise he won't hurt you, not while I'm here” I try to coax them so they get closer to me.

Bill doesn't say anything else and then the small balls of light start getting closer.

Then they get close enough for me to see them, the little humanoid creatures all of them with; glowing skin and hair in all the colors of the rainbow, their small translucent wings beating furiously. They hover close to me looking at me curiously. Bill is still behind me, I notice when I turn around, he's still standing the entrance to the glade.

The blue pixie who had taken the fabric gets closer and stands on my palm once more taking a few more scraps and flying back to the small crowd hovering around me, she seems to be showing the fabric to the rest of the pixies.

Then the rest of the pixies approach and start taking the remaining scraps, my palm is empty once more and I lower my arm, finally, I was getting a little tired.

The humanoid beings tie the fabric on top of the rags they're wearing and after there's a swarm of pixies on me, some sitting on my head or shoulders and some hovering mere inches from my face.

“I'll go sit somewhere else enjoy yourself Pine tree” Bill says, though I'm quite occupied with the small creatures that finally decided to trust me.

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

Mabel was fast asleep when I entered our room after my shower it seems she'd been playing with her familiar all day and surprisingly enough she had actually gotten tired, though she is a ball of energy and rarely gets tired.

I am tired though today was an interesting day and a nice change of pace.

The pixies where incredibly friendly and had answered most of my questions about them and their life. They understood English perfectly but since they couldn't talk they'd try to answer by demonstrating, when I asked what they ate they brought a couple of berries and offered them to me, I ate them, after getting the thumbs up from Bill, that no they were in fact not poisonous and I could safely eat them, the berries were quite sweet a little too sweet but nice.

They also showed me a dance of sorts and managed to make me dance, Bill made fun of me though, because I am a terrible dancer it seems.

By the time Bill and I decided to head back the forest looked darker and Bill insisted on taking me back to the shack, he couldn't let a kid wander alone in such a dark and lonely place, because according to him, he is a gentleman.

He walked me as close to the shack as possible without getting too close, he didn't want to be seen after all. Surprisingly he said he'd enjoyed my company and we agreed on seeing each other again in three days.

Bill might not be such a bad guy, he's just kind of a jerk, an obnoxious haughty jerk. But it is thanks to Bill that I feel better, the first week I spent here had been a terrible one, and though I still felt oddly empty at the thought of having no soulmate my mood improved dramatically today, especially considering I spent an entire week in bed, not quite crying because I didn't feel like crying, I didn't really feel sad, I don't feel sad. It’s more like an odd sense of numbness and emptiness, a void that nothing will ever fill. There has been lump in my throat, it's still there and I have been feeling like tears will spill any moment but nothing, there were one or two nights of waking up upset and anxious over nothing.

There's still an odd unshakable feeling that something is wrong, very wrong I’m not quite sure why. But I'm better. I'll be fine.

But today I had given little to no thought to that matter, the meaningless zero on the back of my neck not a problem at all.

And maybe with how exhausted I am I might be able to get a good night's sleep.

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

I met Wendy today, the pretty and cool redhead working in Stan’s shop.

Tomorrow is the day Bill and I agreed to meet up again, and I'm oddly excited. Though I didn't go back to moping like I had been the week after knowing my soulmate is dead. The anxiety and nightmares that I can never remember remain, I thought they'd stop because I was able to have a nice dreamless sleep the night after coming back from the exploring with Bill.

The emptiness too remains, and it's funny that losing someone you've never even met hurts this much.

In an attempt to keep the emptiness at bay, I insisted on working in the shack like Mabel. Stan had spared me from doing anything because I didn't look well, but now I feel like it might be a good way to keep my mind off of things.

“Hey dude” it's Wendy

“Hey” it's an hour before closing, Mabel is checking inventory and I'm sweeping the floor lazily.

“You look deep in thought, something on you mind?”

“A lot of things I guess” I don't really feel like talking about it.

“I'm not going to pry, you seem like a pretty intelligent kid so I'm sure you'll figure it out, just don't let it bring you down so much” she smiles.

Wendy goes back to the counter and I continue sweeping.

“Hey Dipping sauce” Mabel

“Done with your work?”

“Yep, Waddles helped” I doubt the pig did anything “So you and Wendy...” Mabel starts a goofy grin on her face, her braces showing.

“She's cool”

“And pretty”

“Yeah she's pretty” I realize my mistake a little too late “But that doesn't mean anything, she's out of my league, and I don't really know her yet”

“bro bro, it's love at first sight”

“That doesn't exist”

“Of course it's does, that's how it is with soulmates” Right those, I don't have one of those.

“Believe me Wendy isn't my soulmate” because she's alive unlike them.

“Well even if she's not, if you like her you can try you know? She doesn't have a soul mark actually” but she could still have a soulmate “You should be a little more positive, but I'm glad, you look better, you were moping for an entire week, but you look better now”

“I feel a little better I guess” And it's thanks to a stranger that fell from the sky.

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

Walking under the cool shade of the trees is quite relaxing, I'm quietly walking behind Bill like the other day, as he leads me towards a grotto where water nymphs dwell.

More specifically these nymphs are called naiads, I read about them somewhere before, the beautiful and kind nymphs of water, nurturing by nature and quite seductive like most nymphs. Bill seems to like them unlike the pixies, though we didn't talk much he would throw a comment or two from time to time about the naiads, according to him they knew their place unlike the pixies, and apparently he knows them personally.

After a bit more walking, we finally find the place Bill was looking for, a spring of water and grotto, quiet and peaceful and there sitting on some rocks are a group of young women.

“Hello, there ladies” They immediately turn to look at Bill.

“Oh its Bill” a couple of them say, they seem to be excited to see Bill, he's good looking I suppose the kind of guy who'd be popular I guess. We get closer to the lake and the nymphs are even prettier than in the illustrations you find in books, they’re described as having this ethereal beauty and it's no lie or exaggeration.

They stand up and approach us. One of them hugging Bill.

“Oh, a child, is it your little brother, a cousin perhaps” seriously? Me related to this jerk?

“Oh no Pine tree here is just a friend" I'd say acquaintance, but whatever.  

“Hi Pine tree my name is Echo” a pale nymph with blonde hair says.

“My name is Dipper, not Pine tree that's just Bill's dumb nickname”

“Oh, Dipper, like the constellation?” I nod and she gives me a warm smile.

“Nice to meet you Dipper, I'm Harmonia" another nymph with chestnut hair says, a lot of nymphs like to go for more modern names nowadays some don't, especially the ones who leave their dwellings to join our society, but these nymphs have more classic nymph names, like in the stories.

After all of the nymphs introduced themselves some settled around Bill and some around me, they seemed quite interested in answering my questions.

Apparently they reside in a shrine of sorts, built a long time ago, it’s close to this place, they act as guardians of many of the bodies of water around here. Nymphs are pretty close to the gods and are worshipped as such.

They're pretty young or nymphs, or so they say, Echo and Harmonia are 300 hundred years old, Melody one of the youngest is 100 years old.

They eat fruits and fish and a couple of offerings people take to the shrine.

After asking them a couple more questions and taking notes I decide to ask a more personal question.

“So since when do you know Bill?” I'm curious because the nymphs are pretty nice to him and Bill is a huge dick.

“A couple of years, Calypso introduced him to us” Echo answers, Calypso is one of the nymphs chatting with Bill.

“He’s a jerk, how can you even like him?” I ask

“He’s not bad, I think he’s funny” Melody says, chuckling.

“He threatened pixies”

“The pixies were getting a little out of line, there’s an unspoken rule between the humans and us” Echo starts “We don't bother them, they don’t bother us, the pixies were going too far pranking humans”

“So Bill did a good thing?” seriously?

“I think he might have gone a little too far, the pixies are still quit scared of him but they calmed down a little, so yes I think what he did had a good result” _The end justifies the means_ , but I still think he’s a jerk.

“So how did you meet Bill?” Melody asks

“He fell from the sky, sort off, and I relieved the pain with magic” An odd way of meeting someone.

“Oh yes Bill is very powerful but levitation is still hard for him” Calypso says approaching us, Bill and some other nymphs behind.

“I was distracted” Bill huffs “There’s nothing I can’t do”

“Of course Calypso rolls her eyes “So Dipper, you healed him”

“Just took the pain away, I can’t properly heal, not yet” Just a couple more years and I’ll present and then start developing my skills further.

“But you must be really strong for your age, I sense some very strong magic coming from you” Harmonia’s comment has my face feeling a little too hot.

“Yeah Pine Tree has great potential I can feel it too” While I don’t really like Bill, hearing him compliment me is nice, it sounds sincere and Bill doesn't strike me as the type of person to compliment people sincerely all that much, or at all.

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

After meeting the nymphs, my explorations of the forest with Bill have become more frequent. And I've grown quite fond of the obnoxious blonde. Some days I spend working at the shack with Mabel and Wendy, some I spend either chatting with Bill about the many things he's seen in the forest or exploring with him. Some days I do both things, I work at the shack a couple of hours then I spend some time with Bill and go back to the shack before sundown.

Though I have been keeping myself busy in the day at night the nightmares I still can't remember come back and the only reason I know they are nightmares is because I wake up with a feeling of heavy dread in the pit of my stomach, and it's a little hard going back to sleep. The funny thing is that the nightmares usually come the days when I don't see Bill, and it's something I can't quite understand it may be because it's a sort of nightmare all on its own being around him. But that's not really it, I sincerely enjoy his company, sometimes.

We've seen a couple of interesting things on our small adventures, a jackalope (a real one, not the fake ones Stan tries to sell at the shack) which I fed and Bill complained once more.

I got to see Bigfoot too but the poor creature ran away after seeing Bill, who just shrugged and didn't care to tell me why Bigfoot would be scared of him.

We saw a couple of gnomes too and Bill explained that they'd been looking for a queen for some time now and commented on how though they'd probably wouldn't try to kidnap a boy they might try with me with how unmanly I am, I smacked him upside the head for that of course.

Bill introduced me to the multibear, a friendly multi headed bear who according to Bill is a wimp who likes girly music, but in my opinion BABA is not girly, Bill is just dumb.

I got to the conclusion that Bill is a huge bully, and a jerk, a very powerful jerk it seems, did I mention overbearing and obnoxious? And despite all of that he's surprisingly good company. He goes a little too far sometimes but he's funny. It’s been thanks to him that I've been able to get better, emotionally it's thanks to Wendy and Mabel and the grunkles too, but mostly thanks to Bill.

Wendy had commented on how I look a lot better than when she first met me and when I asked her to elaborate she explained that I look less gloomy and more cheerful nowadays, Mabel said something like that too, even grunkle Stan said that I look better. As for Ford, I barely see him, Stan explained that he works for the Ciphers. Which is why even though he offered to teach magic to Mabel and I, he hasn't had the time for it.

Today is a slow day, Ford isn't here which means he is most likely working at the castle or something and Stan went to the other town were the rich live, can’t really remember the name but it's an hour's drive from the shack.

Wendy is behind the counter fiddling with her phone, there have been only a couple of customers today so there's not much to do and today I won't see Bill.

Don't get me wrong I'm a little bored, but it's nice being here with Wendy, just the two of us. I might or might not have a small crush on her. Mabel can't know of course she'd make fun of me or something, besides Wendy is dating a jerk called Robbie.

“Should we close; I don't think any more customers will come today” Wendy sighs loudly.

“I don't think Stan would like that” I sigh “I want to but… well we could, it’s only an hour before closing time…”

It's right in that moment that the door slams open.

“Let's close!” It's Stan and trailing behind him is Mabel who looks a little disheartened.

Wendy left and we closed the shop. Then we ate a cake Stan bought, which was quite surprising since Stan is a cheapskate and the cake looked quite expensive and sparkly, but for some reason Mabel didn't eat much saying she wasn't hungry.

After a quick shower I head to the attic and upon entering there sitting on her bed looking at the floor is Mabel.

“Hey” I don't know what to say, the one who is good at comforting people is Mabel not me.

“Hey Dipper” No silly nicknames? Something's going on.

“What's wrong?”

“It's nothing”

“Oh really? And why don't I believe you” I approach her and kneel in front of her.

“I met my soulmate” she whimpers.

“Oh” then what's wrong, someone like her obsessed with soulmates should be quite happy.

“She didn't have a mark Dipper” Oh...oh so that's it “Turns out grunkle Stan was delivering stuff for her family” she sniffles, that's not the whole story.

“Mabel what happened”

“She was horrible, when I showed her my mark she told me to get out of her sight”

Mabel proceeds to tell me how it all went, what her soulmate said and I could understand her grief, someone like her obsessed with soulmates would be heartbroken by being rejected by their soulmate.

There is nothing I can do to console her, because I somehow understand the hopelessness of the situation but unlike me there's something she can do, her soulmate is alive.

And I tell her, I tell her that she'll somehow win her soulmate’s heart, somehow, because she's that kind of person, the kind who can win everyone's hearts easily and the kind who doesn't give up.

“You're a sap” she smiles tearfully.

“Awkward sibling hug?” I ask giving her a small smile.

“Yeah”

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

Mabel's situation gave me a lot to think about and I was unable to sleep. I'm terribly tired, regardless here I am waiting for Bill to arrive.

While comforting Mabel last night, I felt a pang of jealousy of sorts. Mabel has a soulmate, who she already met, the rejection will most likely be just a matter of time. She can do something, because her soulmate is alive.

Comparing her problem to mine would be unjust, I know she's suffering and making her problems seem less than mine is quite unfair, but that's how it feels, she's lucky to have a soulmate who's alive I'm kind of envious of her.

We are both quite young not at the age were people care all that much about their soulmate, unless you're Mabel or someone who's been told they won't get to meet their soulmate, like me.Before this whole ordeal I thought soulmates were stupid but sometimes when I was reading on my own I thought that it would be nice if I could share my interests with someone, of course Mabel has always been there to hear me and console me, but it isn't the same, she's a social butterfly people naturally flock around her and I'm more of a loner so the idea of having a soulmate is quite...appealing.

My musings come to a stop with the sound of a groan. A haggard looking Bill approaches me, walking in slow languid steps.

“Bill?”

“Heya Pine Tree”

“You look tired"

“I'm fine” he sits next to me under the shade of the tree in the same clearing we met, groaning as he sits.

“You're clearly not fine, we shouldn't go exploring today” I'm not really up for it and neither is Bill.

“Pine Tree I'm fine, I feel great"

“No you don't, what happened?”

“I'm a little tired, I had some combat training, that's all” he sighs and leans on the tree.

“Combat training? Are you hurt” maybe that's the reason he's been groaning.

“A couple of scratches that's all”

“Let me see them” I demand.

“It's nothing Pine Tree” he retorts.

“It must be considering you've been groaning and you look terrible”

“Geez thanks”

“You know what I mean” I frown.

“Fine” he proceeds to take his jacket and then his shirt off. My face feels a little hot, this is a little embarrassing, Bill has a nice body I guess, the kind that'd be nice to have, he's tall and thin but not lanky, with solid muscle but not too much, but the admiration and jealousy last little, because my eyes are drawn to the array of angry red gashes and claw like marks, a couple of purple bruises here and there, some fresh wounds and some old scars littering his tanned skin.

“Yeah that's nothing” I deadpan.

“It doesn't even hurt” he protests and I touch one to prove my point, he winces.

“You were saying?” He just grumbles and instead of listening to him I start to rummage through my backpack to pull out my makeshift first aid kit.

I treat the bruises and gashes, the old scars too, I have a couple of salves and ointments I made with the local flora since I forgot the ones I made at home. They're infused with my magic to heal pain.

The embarrassment disappears as I continue treating Bill carefully, methodically, before I notice I'm done, Bill puts his shirt on and mutters a quiet thank you.

“I'm tired Pine Tree” Bill whines.

“Then sleep or something” Bill doesn't reply and suddenly I feel something on my thighs, a small weight that's just been dropped there, it's Bill's head.

“Bill!” I screech, it's a very manly screech by the way.

“Calm down Pine Tree” he chuckles “these are pretty comfortable by the way, I thought it'd be uncomfortable because you're skinny but it's not, maybe it's because I'm tired" as if to illustrate he yawns.

After a couple of minutes, I resign to the situation and start caressing Bill's hair, it's really soft

“Can I ask you something” I whisper hoping he isn't sleeping”

“Go ahead” he doesn't tease me or anything this time.

“What's your favorite color?”

“What kind of question is that?” He says it playfully, he isn't teasing me or anything, it seems “it's yellow” I kind of figured out but I wanted to ask “what's yours kid?”

“Oh… it's blue, blue is a nice color”

“Yeah… it is” it's kind of weird talking to Bill without him teasing me. It's like we're really friends.

“Aside from exploring do you have any other hobbies?” I don't feel like talking about the creatures in the forest today.

“I play the piano, sometimes”

“I play the sousaphone” Bill just chuckles when I say this.

“We should try playing together one day" I wonder how that would sound.

“Yeah we should” it's not like he can see me but I nod, then silence, what else to say, Bill and I are always talking about monsters and magic some personal experiences related to it but nothing other than that so I'm not really sure what to say “So combat training huh?”

“It's a thing nobles do, I guess” I've heard about it before, it has to do with status.

I continue asking Bill simple even silly stuff, like if he has pets - he does - or his favorite food - He loves junk food and soda, though he isn't really allowed to have it, I ask away while stroking his hair and answering the same questions since his replies are followed by something along the lines of ‘ _what's yours….do you… or what about you’._

After a while a more personal question comes to mind “Hey Bill” I wonder if it's okay to ask such a thing “Do you...do you have …a soulmate?”

A heavy, awkward silence settles in the air and I wonder if maybe I just asked something I shouldn't. I stop stroking Bill's hair and wait with bated breath as I wait for Bill to say something... anything.

“I don't” he says, and finally I can breathe again “I don't think I have one” he adds.

“What do you mean?”

“I don't have a soul mark” Oh...oh, not having a soul mark doesn't mean you don't have a soulmate, you might, chances are pretty low, that's all “What about you Pine Tree, do you have one...a soulmate?”

“I don't have one, they're dead” I could lie and say I do, or just say I don't, but it's kind of nice saying it out loud, accepting it “it's okay though” not really “because I like someone” that's true, I kind of have a crush on Wendy, she has a boyfriend though, and liking her is not enough to fill the feeling of emptiness.

“Kid, keep stroking my hair, it feels nice” I continue stroking his hair and eventually Bill dozes off, maybe he realized that I wasn't comfortable with the topic, whatever it is I'm grateful. Though it was relieving sharing the fact with Bill I'm not really ready to talk about my soulmate, or my lack of it.

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

After the conversation with Bill, we became a little closer and he even started giving me advice on Wendy and what I should do but honestly neither his or Mabel's suggestions seem appropriate. Bill seems a little more open to talking about himself though I already saw him as a friend of sorts even before our conversation our relationship is definitely more friendly now, and unfortunately my time here in gravity falls is coming to an end of only that but Bill said he'd be busy for an entire week which means I won't be seeing him in a while.

It's been quite an eventful summer and while I'm not over the whole soulmate incident, I can't say regret coming here in fact I look forward to coming back.

Our grunkles are throwing a party for our 13th birthday a day before we leave, and it's because of that, and the fact that Wendy broke up with Robbie, that Mabel insists I profess my undying love for Wendy (Her words not mine). It's just a small crush, okay maybe a little more than just a small crush but still.

It's one of those evenings when I come home from a long day exploring with Bill, tired and worn out then have I a small meal a shower and afterwards I head to the room I share with Mabel. She’s awake, like pretty much always because she's a ball of infinite energy.

“Hey” she smiles as I step into the room, holding one of her many magazines.

“Still awake?” I ask

“It's a little early” it's true I guess “I wanted to talk to you, I've been meaning to for some time, actually” she looks serious but not angry or sad.

“What did you want to talk about?”

“Well, you seem happier lately, I mentioned it before but it's true, I just wanted to ask that you do when you go out” I can't mention Bill.

“I explore”

“The forest!? Grunkle Ford said it's dangerous Dipper!” s

“Don't worry, I don't go in too deep” which isn't really true, but I don't go alone so it's fine.

“Just be careful” she sighs, then smiles “I'm glad you're better, you've always been kind of gloomy, but ever since the day at the festival…” she trails off “I was worried, and you wouldn't say what was wrong, and you know we tell each other everything” It's true I rarely keep things from Mabel and I'm sure the same goes for her.

“I'll tell you, eventually, I just don't want anyone to pity me" I would hate for my twin or my grunkles to take pity on me or something like that.

“Just remember we're all here for you”

“I know; I just need some time”

“Yeah, sure"

“How are you?” We haven't discussed the situation with her soulmate so I'm curious since she too looks better now.

“I'm great” She smiles.

“And what about... about your soulmate?” I whisper unsure about bringing that particular topic up.

“It's… I'm better” she sighs her smile falters and for a brief moment she seems a little sad “I think you're right, I'm not going to be all gloomy and depressed, I'll try to befriend my soulmate and meanwhile maybe date a bunch of people, we might be platonic soulmates!”  she smiles, a bright and goofy smile.

Platonic soulmates are common nowadays, soulmates with no romantic feelings whatsoever but with the same strong emotional attachment other soulmates share, basically inseparable, unconditional best friends.

“Yeah maybe, you're always awfully optimistic”

“I got to be, but it's thanks to, you, our grunkles, Wendy, Candy and Grenda... I'm not alone”

“No you're not”

“Same goes for you” she says gently.

Mabel being Mabel decides that she can't wait for me to confess, which, let's face it, wasn't going to happen. So she locked me and Wendy up in a storage room which ended up in me confessing and being very gently rejected by Wendy with something along the lines of _you're really cool Dipper, and you're a cute kid I guess, but you're too young, a_ nd the rejection hadn't  as much as I thought it would but it definitely left me feeling awfully embarrassed and had made being around Wendy a little awkward, thought she insisted on how this wasn't awkward at all and I was really cool and spending summer with me has been great.

Of course after the rejection I needed some time alone but Mabel would have none of that, we need to plan our birthday party, according to her it all needs to be perfect.

So we spend a week looking for a cake with enough edible glitter for Mabel but one that looks like it won't cause food poisoning. Actually, about food poisoning I really hope Mabel desists on the Mabel juice for the party and just settles for the cheap soda Stan bought the other day.

Most things are cheap, the plastic cups, forks and spoons, the snacks too but Stan was pretty generous because from what I've seen this summer he's usually not like this, perhaps he's trying to cheer Mabel up a little, not only that but to try and make things easier I decided to do some of my own exploring with her on the safer places in the forest of course, it went well except for Mabel being abducted by gnomes, but I saved her and Stan and Ford are none the wiser.

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

“So you finally grew a pair and confessed? How did it go?” Bill says smirking as usually, telling him was a bad idea indeed.

“She rejected me” I mutter quietly, awaiting Bill's merciless teasing, because as much as I like him I know what a jerk he can be.

“Want a hug?” Though it sounds like a joke Bill's tone doesn’t imply he's making fun of me “Ah my Pine tree's first rejection, they grow up so fast!” he exclaims dramatically, now he is joking.

“I'm fine, really, I had time to get over it” With Mabel's party planning and the little exploring we've done I’ve been busy enough to keep my mind off of things for a while.

Bill hums “Well if you need a shoulder to cry on. “

“I’m fine” Bill's definitely not the kind of person whose shoulder I would cry on anyways, not that I feel like crying, the situation with Wendy was awkward but surprisingly I don't really feel sad, I guess being rejected isn't as terrible as your soulmate being dead.

“If you say so Pine Tree, so what were you up to this week?”

“Not much, exploring a little with my sister, reading at home”

“Did you miss me, admit it you missed me”

“Hardly” I mutter, but I did, I missed him a little.

“Don't be like that, I missed you Pine Tree” Bill says in a sing-song voice “See anything interesting while exploring?”

“The gnomes you mentioned, actually, they kidnapped my sister, nothing happened so I guess it's ok, but that's pretty much it” I say nonchalantly, the whole situation had been quite funny.

“Told ya, to be careful those damned things need to be thought a lesson"

“In any other situation I'd probably tell you to abstain from threatening then but honestly it might be a good idea”

“I knew you'd see things my way, kid”

“Yeah...no that's not it, I just don't like the gnomes, anyways...there's something I wanted to ask you…” I trail off, I'm not sure if I should invite him or not, I don't even think he can go “So... it’s my birthday tomorrow...and…”

“Yeah you're turning what 10” I frown.

“13” I say a little irritated but try to calm down, Bill is just teasing him “Anyways, me and my sister we're having a birthday party and I was wondering if…” for some reason I this is embarrassing “if you would like to come?”

“Oh… Pine Tree, I'd love to... but…” Ah here comes the _but_ “I can't, you know my being here is a secret and all”

“Oh, right yeah” I said trying to hide how dejected his answer made me feel, but it's true Bill's a sort of secret, I guess, I just hoped that maybe he'd accept.

“But, meet me here tomorrow morning, before your party, okay?”

“What for?”

“Just accept”

“Fine”

**αβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩαβΩα**

As I approach the clearing I notice Bill's already there sitting under a tree, and for once it's not me who did the waiting but him.

“Now you're the one who is late Pine Tree” Bill says a big grin plastered on his face as always, I approach and sit beside him.

“Yeah, Mabel held me up a little, she wouldn't let me go because she needed help with the party”

“It won't take long, I just wanted to congratulate my favorite Pine Tree”

“You could've done that yesterday” I point out.

“Yes... but it wouldn't be the same, besides, I got you a present”.

“Deer teeth” Bill once told me to give Wendy deer teeth.

“No, no such thing, it's something you'll really like, I'm sure” Bill produces a package wrapped in what looks like fancy dark blue wrapping “See it's wrapped and all” He thrusts the package to towards me, I take it and analyze it carefully, Bill has a tendency to pull pranks on others, So maybe…

“It won't bite you Pine Tree”

“Yeah…I guess…” The wrapping was done neatly and meticulously, did Bill wrap it? Anyways maybe I should open it since Bill looks like he's waiting for me to do it.

So I start carefully unwrapping the gift, Mabel usually just rips the paper unceremoniously but I'd feel sorry since it seems that whomever wrapped it did it with utmost care.

“You know you could just rip the paper off” Bill says sounding a little annoyed.

“Patience is a virtue” I reply.

“One I don't have and don't need”

“mhm sure”

I finish unwrapping the gift without ripping the paper in the process and right there is a book, an expensive looking one.

“It's a magic book, it focuses on healing, potions and stuff” Bill says looking at me expectantly, he wants a reaction.

I open the book and left through the pages skimming a couple that manage to catch my attention. Bill got me a gift a thoughtful one and really expensive one. I can't accept it.

“Bill this book looks like it's something really special I don't think I can't accept it”

“Do you not like it” Bill says sounding a 

dejected.

“No, no I love it, it's, it's really thoughtful of you, I live books and magic so …” Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, I guess “Thank you”

“Glad you like it, and don't worry I got it from my personal collection, I have a bunch of books I don't really need like that one" Maybe Bill's just trying to make me feel better or maybe not maybe he's being serious, who knows.

Suddenly I feel like hugging him, so I do, straddling one of his legs and wrapping my arms around his neck it's a little awkward at first and I wonder just why did I do it but then Bill is hugging me back and being so close I can appreciate his musky, spicy scent.

“Thanks, my summer here was great and is mostly thanks to you”

“I enjoyed your company too Dipper” Bill rarely uses my name but somehow hearing him say it makes me feel funny.

“Yeah you're not so much of a jerk”

“Don't ruin the mood, Pine Tree”

I laugh.

Here in this close proximity and in this silence I can hear Bill's heartbeat and there's something oddly familiar about it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took forever to update but it's finally done. I'll try to do smaller more regular updates. Thanks for the kudos and comments, I wasn't sure how this fic would turn out but I'm quite satisfied.
> 
> And about Dippers soulmate well that's a secret of sorts and it's quite important later on.

**Author's Note:**

> I really, really hoped you liked this it's just the beginning and I'll do my best to post another chapter as soon as possible, thank you for giving this fic a chance and read.


End file.
